Perfect Night
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Tracy was about to embark on a perfect night with her blue eyed prince..a oneshot written as a present for H6p8gv.....


**A/N **_This is an early birthday present for the fabulous **H6p8gv**...Its inspired by the song "Oh My God You Guys" from the musical Legally Blonde...I hope that you enjoy it!!_

_**Disclaimer: **I own none of the people, characters or songs mentioned in this story..._

* * *

Tracy was the last councilette to walk into the studio. She had taken the bus since Link told her he had an appointment. When he had told her she was disappointed. Ever since they began dating he had always driven her when they had rehearsal or the show.

"Tracy oh my! You have to come look at this!" Doreen exclaimed when she saw her.

Tracy raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Just come see," Noreen said.

Tracy walked further into the studio to find all of the girls by the podium looking at something. Inez and Darla allowed her to walk right up to the podium. Tracy gasped as she saw a bouquet of mixed flowers and a note lying next to it.

"It has your name on it," Penny told her.

Tracy picked up the flowers and smelled their sweet fragrance. Roses, Carnations, and even daisies were among the flowers. They all were favorites of hers. She then carefully placed them back on the podium and took the note. She saw her name and instantly recognized the handwriting. A small smile crept on her face as she opened it.

_Trace,_

_You are the sweetest most generous girl I know_

_And I hope as each passing year our love only grows_

_For this, our first Valentine's Day _

_I thought that a small scavenger hunt may_

_Be a fun game to play._

_In order to look your best _

_You must be beautiful inside and out_

_And lil darlin you are both there's no doubt _

_But with a little help from a friend _

_Go find something extra special to spend _

_This special day in._

_Love,_

_Link_

Tracy smiled at the poem. She then read it out loud to the girls.

"Aw that's so sweet Tracy," Becky said.

"A scavenger hunt, sounds like fun!" Darla added.

Tracy nodded. "It does but what does he mean by 'with a little help from a friend'?"

"He means me Trace," Penny said.

"You knew about this!?" Tracy exclaimed.

Penny nodded. "But I only know my part."

"And what's your part Penny?" Inez asked curious herself.

"To bring you to Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway for a new dress," Penny answered.

"You know I think that he might propose," Tammy said.

Tracy stared at Tammy shocked. "We've only been dating seven months and are still in high school."

"But someday you'd like to, he is a catch and I should know I dated him," Amber said

"He is and yes after high school I would love to marry him."

"We should get going Trace," Penny said.

"How are we getting there?"

"Seaweed loaned me his car," she answered.

They bid the others farewell before heading to Seaweed's car. Penny drove to Mr. Pinky's and pulled into a spot close to the door.

"Hello Tracy," Mr. Pinky said as they entered.

"Hi Mr. Pinky, this is my best friend Penny."

"We've met before haven't we?" he asked her.

"Yes sir. We are here to find Tracy a pretty dress," Penny told him.

He looked at her white blouse and checkered skirt. "We will find something that'll look perfect on her."

He called Sophie, one of his sales associates over. "Sophie will help you."

"Thank you," Tracy said.

"What are you looking for?" Sophie asked.

Tracy shook her head. "Not sure. My boyfriend sent me on a scavenger hunt and that brought me to you."

"He wants her to look stunning," Penny said.

Sophie smiled. "I think we can do that."

She had Tracy twirl around a few times. She then went into the back of the store and came out with a light blue dress with short sleeves. Tracy took it and went to the changing rooms. A few minutes later she appeared in front of Penny and Sophie.

"It's beautiful," Sophie said.

"No it's stunning," Penny corrected.

"I'll take it," Tracy told them.

She changed back into her skirt and blouse before heading to the register.

"It's all taken care of Tracy," Mr. Pinky told her.

She turned to Penny. "Link must have prepaid."

"He shouldn't have though," she quickly added.

"He just wants you to be happy," Penny said smiling.

"Before you go I have a note for you," Mr. Pinky told them. He then handed her a note and which Tracy opened.

_Lil Darlin, _

_Please don't be angry at me for buying you the dress. _

_Just think of it as part of your hunt so please no guess_

_On the dresses price_

_The next stop you should take shall be a place that's nice _

_Its just a few shops down the street _

_Within the shop a nice lady by the name of Lauren you'll meet_

_Yours Eternally for Always and Forever,_

_Link_

Tracy read it aloud to Penny.

"There's a girl named Lauren at the beauty parlor down the street," Sophie said.

"I guess this is where we part," Penny said.

Tracy frowned and hugged her. She thanked Sophie then headed to the beauty parlor.

"Is there a Lauren here?" she asked.

A tall red haired woman about thirty looked up at her. "I'm Lauren."

"Hi I'm Tracy. I received a note from my boyfriend telling me to come here."

Lauren's eyes lit up. "Ah yes, come sit down."

Tracy followed her to a chair and sat. Lauren took the bag containing the dress and placed it under her work area.

"What would you like?" Lauren asked.

"I've always wanted a French twist," Tracy answered.

Lauren smiled. "Alright."

Tracy wondered where her journey would take her as Lauren twisted her hair. She had a beautiful dress so she thought that Link was taking her to dinner someplace nice. Her thoughts were interrupted.

Lauren sprayed some Ultra Clutch on her head. "There all done!"

Tracy looked at herself in the mirror while Lauren held a smaller mirror behind her so she could see her new 'do.

"I love it! Thanks!" Tracy said.

Lauren smiled. "You're quite welcome! Before I forget, these were left here for you."

Lauren handed her a medium sized box and another note. Tracy opened the box first and found a pair of shoes with an inch heel that matched her dress. She then read the note.

_Trace,_

_Now that your hair is done _

_Its time for some fun_

_So go put on your new dress and shoes _

_And head to the place where we shared our first "I love you's"_

_I love you,_

_Link_

Tracy grinned as she remembered that day.

_They were walking along the lake in the park. Their hands were twined and every so often Link would take hers and place a tender kiss on it making her smile. They had been dating for only a couple weeks. _

"_I can't believe how different the show is now," he mused._

"_I know isn't it wonderful?" she asked._

_He nodded. "And its all because of you Trace."_

"_Baltimore made Inez the winner after you pulled her onstage," she had told him. _

"_She's a great dancer, just like you." He leaned over and captured her lips. They had ceased moving and Tracy's arms wrapped around Link's back as his did the same to her. They moved closer as his tongue grazed her lower lip. She eagerly granted him entrance and soon the kiss had turned into a French kiss. As they pulled away for need of oxygen she gazed into his shining blue eyes._

"_I love you Trace."_

_She stared back at him frozen wondering if she heard correctly. He started fidgeting thinking that he spoke too soon. _

"_It's alright if you don't feel the same yet…"_

_She put her hand on his cheek and he looked into her chocolate orbs._

"_Link I love you too." _

_He smiled her favorite smile before seizing her lips again in a fiery kiss. _

Tracy took the shoes and dress and went to the bathroom to change. She returned a few minutes later and looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Lauren stated.

Tracy smiled and thanked her.

"Do I need to pay?"

"No, its all taken care of go have fun," Lauren told her.

Tracy was astounded. The park was a little further down the street. She walked there and went straight to the lake. She frowned as Link was nowhere to be seen. Instead a black cocker spaniel came running up to her. She bent down and found a collar. The nametag had his name being Elvis. Tracy laughed as she scratched his head.

"Hey boy. You are a pretty dog aren't you?"

He wagged his tail and barked happily.

"Brad has a dog named Elvis, are you him?"

Elvis barked again.

"Where's Link?" she asked him.

Elvis barked again. His collar shifted and Tracy saw a white piece of paper. She grabbed it and found her name on it. As she opened it she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a tender kiss on her neck. She giggled as she looked at the note.

_Turn around_

A huge smile crept onto her face as she turned. Behind her stood Link holding a single red rose. He was dressed in a navy blue suit. She turned in his arms and seized his lips.

"This is for you," he said as he handed her the rose.

She brought to her nose and took in its delicious scent. "Thank you."

He smiled her favorite smile. "So did you enjoy the hunt?"

She nodded. "Very much so but you didn't need to spend all that money on me."

"Don't worry doll you're worth every penny and more," he told her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"Besides your parents helped," he added after they parted.

"My parents knew about this!?"

Link nodded. "How else would I know your dress and shoe size. Your mom helped me pick them out."

He pulled back a little so he could properly take in what she was wearing. "And might I add she has great taste."

Tracy smiled. "She does, remind me to thank her later."

"Wait here," he told her.

She watched as he went to a small radio and turned it on. Music filled the air as he walked back to her.

He offered her his hand. "Care to dance my lady?"

"I'd love to," she answered taking it.

His arms encircled her waist as hers wrapped around his shoulders and neck. They began swaying to Elvis singing _"I Can't Help Falling in Love With You"._ Tracy tilted her head and captured Link's lips. He grazed her bottom lip with his tongue and she granted him access thus deepening the kiss. Tracy felt a nudge on her leg and she looked down.

"Hey boy, you like the song?" she asked scratching the top of his head.

He barked.

"Guess that means yes," Link said.

"Isn't he Brad's dog?" she asked.

Link nodded. "Yes, he lent him to me for tonight. Now where were we?"

Tracy tilted her head again and kissed him. They swayed to the music until the song had ended.

"Now its time for dinner," he told her.

Tracy noticed a picnic basket. "Did you cook?"

He nodded. "With some help from my mom."

He wet over and opened the basket. He took out a blanket and spread it out so that they could sit on it. He then took out a few containers filled with food. Tracy sat and helped him place everything on the blanket. He then took out a couple bottles of coke and sat besides her. Elvis lay besides them eyeing the containers. Tracy opened one and found roast beef. In another baked potatoes, a salad in another and mixed vegetables in the last container. Link had also brought plates, napkins and silverware.

"Wow, this is quite a meal!" she told him.

Link smiled as they took some and placed it on their plates. After the plates were filled they began to eat. Elvis whined softly as he stared at Tracy eating.

"Want some boy?"

He barked and wagged his tail. She picked up some roast beef and gave it to him. He ate it quickly and Link gave him some.

"Brad discourages Elvis eating table scraps but tonight can be an exception," he said.

She looked back to Link. "You put a lot of planning into this didn't you?"

"Yes but as long as you're enjoying it that's all that matters."

"I am," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Then it was worth it, though it has been hard keeping it a surprise. Penny was the hardest to keep quiet," he said.

"That's why Seaweed has been interrupting her. He thought that she was going to talk," Tracy told him.

Link nodded.

"I thought it was strange that he kept doing that."

They soon finished dinner and Link brought out another container. He placed it between him and Tracy before opening the lid.

"Chocolate cake, my favorite!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "My mom's recipe. Ladies first."

She took a piece using her fork. "It tastes so good!"

Link took a piece and soon they had finished.

"Thank you Link, this has been wonderful," she told him.

"There's one more thing," he said smiling.

"More?"

He took out a small black box and handed it to her. She looked at it not knowing what to say or do. So she opened it to find a gold ring with a topaz, her birthstone, on it.

"Is this?" she whispered.

"I know that we are still in high school but I want to marry you one day Tracy. This is a promise ring signifying our pledge to marry one another after we graduate, would you do me the honor and make that promise?" Link asked.

"Of course! I'd love to marry you after we graduate," she exclaimed.

Link pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He then took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. Tracy looked at the ring before kissing Link again.

When she arrived home that night she walked into her room to find a vase filled with bouquet of flowers that she had found at the studio. A note lay besides it.

_Trace,_

_I'm sure you were expecting this to be from Link but it just me. I brought the flowers here after I left you at Mr. Pinky's so that you'd have them after your date. I hope that you had an amazing time and I want to hear all about it tomorrow. Sweet dreams._

_Penny _

Tracy placed the note down by the vase. She got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. She gazed at the ring and even took it off for a closer look at it. There was an inscription inside that caught her eye. Her eyes lit up in pure joy as she read _Link & Tracy Forever_. She placed it back on her finger before falling asleep with dreams of her perfect night.


End file.
